Eli
Eli (short for Elias) is a vampire, eternally trapped at the age of twelve years. Eli lived for a short time in the suburbs of Blackeberg in the early 1980’s. Håkan In the late 1970's and early 1980's, Eli sought a new servant, someone who would protect her during the daytime and provide her with fresh blood. Eli met Håkan Bengtsson one night, as he sat in a drunken stupor at a playground. Having recently lost his job, his home and everything he cherished, Håkan eagerly entered into his services. Although Håkan proved eager to serve his, he was incompetent and often messed up, resulting in the two having to change locations quite often. Blackeberg Eli and Håkan eventually found themselves in the small suburb of Blackeberg where they rented an apartment. Eli eventually meets a boy around her age by the name of Oskar, who is a resident at the apartment complex, in the playground where he spends most of his free time. Despite repeated requests that he stay away from him, they become friends, and find that they both share a love of puzzles when Oskar shares with her his Rubik's Cube. Early Life Not a whole lot is known about Eli's background, but what is known is that she was once a boy, but had been castrated by a vampire nobleman in a ritual turned him into a girl and that 'Eli' is short for 'Elias', his real name. Powers and abilities As a vampire, Eli has greater-than-human strength, flight, immortality, wall-crawling, hypnotism, and the ability to transfer memories through touch. In addition to being a vampire, Eli can pass her vampirism to other via biting or blood exchange. Weaknesses Like all vampires, Eli is dependent upon fresh blood to survive, and being deprived of it for too long causes her to emit a smell of decay. Other weaknesses include a severe sensitivity sunlight and fire. Also, she couldn't enter a person's home without their verbal consent, otherwise, she would begin to bleed out through every orifice until she either died or was invited into the person's home. She could, however, enter places that weren’t private residences, such as stores and the public swimming pool. Quotes * "But you would murder...if you could...to get revenge, right?" * "I'm twelve. But I've been twelve for a long time." * "If I wasn't a girl, would you like me, anyway?" * "You have to invite me in." * "Oskar, I do it because I have to." * "Be me for a while." * "Then I'll help you." * "Next door to you." * "Does there have to be a reason?" * "I can't be your friend, just so you know." * "That's just the way it is." * "So you're back." * "I don't need your help." * "Then go home." * "Is it a puzzle?" * "How do you play?" * "No." * "I guess I've forgotten how." * "Do I smell better now?" * "You've never hit back before, have you?" * "Hit harder." * "Hit them with more force than you dare...and they'll stop." * "Hey, you." * "You're in the way." * "Go away." * "Go on." * "Oskar. Well done." * "Go away!" * "Please leave!" * "I live off blood." * "Yes." * "Can't you tell?" * "Oskar, be me." * "See that egg there?" * "If you sold it, you could buy a whole nuclear power plant." * "For real." * "Put your finger on it." * "To make money?" * "I can give you money." * "Take it." * "It was given to me." * "By different people." * "You have to invite me in." * "Can I come in?" * "I'm like you." * "Well, what are you staring at?" * "Are you looking at me?" * "So squeal!" * "Squeal!" * "Those were the first words I heard you say." * "Thank you." * "Oskar, do you like me?" * "How many fingers are out?" * "I'm sorry." * "Is that gross?" * "Oskar, I'm not a girl." * "Well done." * "Can't we keep things the way they are?" * "Do you have to do anything special when you go steady?" * "So everything's the same?" * "Then we'll go steady." * "It'll be you and me." * "I flew." * "Twelve, more or less." * "I don't remember." * "What's yours?" * "You've never hit back." * “Hit with more force than you dare.” * “And they’ll stop.” * "Then I'll help you." * "I can do that." * "I can try one." * “Excuse me.” * "I'm looking for my papa." * "He's sick." * "The police brought him in." * "Long, short, short, short, long." * "Can I come in?" * "But you have to say that I can come in." * "Don't look at me." Category:Vampire Category:Protagonist Category:Main Character